Addiction
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Matt and Mello make a bet. one will give up chocolate, the other will give up cigarettes. three hundred bucks for the winner. but the deprevation of an addiction can drive one mad. special thanks to Daisy-max 1196 rock on my dog!


I lounged next to Matt haunted by the sound of whatever video game he was melting his brain with today. I was also attempting not to choke on the smoke that followed him. I sat with a sour expression for a minute before remembering that my solace lay in my pocket. Within seconds I'd ripped the wrapper off. The rich scent blocked out the stale stink of his cancer sticks. I bit off a good sized chunk. I closed my eyes as the orgasmic flavor sank into my craving tongue.

"Hey, Mellz," his voice shattered my beautiful chocolate dream.

"Don't call me that Moron!" I snapped back.

"What's up with your face, you having a chocolate orgasm?" he asked incredulously with his little giggle that was undeniably adorable.

"No!" I shouted defensively. We sat in silence for a while, he decided to break the silence again.

"Maybe you should give up chocolate… that would be funny!" he giggled

"Yeah and maybe you should give up cigarettes and video games, which would be **hilarious**!" I shrieked

He thought a moment before pausing his game and looking over at me, "Yeah lets do it. I'll give up games and smokes. You'll give up chocolate. I'll bet a hundred you can't." he said smartly

"I'll bet two hundred that **you **couldn't." I shot back

"Three hundred for the winner. It's a bet" he said before handing me his game-boy and stomping out his cigarette then he looked at my hands expectantly, I threw my chocolate on the coffee table and stood up. I huffed and we stared each other down.

When it had been only a week I was prepared to murder a small child for some mother-fucking chocolate. I just needed my dark brown sweet melty mess! But my despair paled in comparison to Matt's. he moped around the house and had taken to calling out "Marlboro! Newport!" and occasionally just plain old "Cigarette!"

At two and a half weeks he was smoking papers that he would roll up. And I was eating anything else sweet that I could find. I had almost given up twice by going to the store and sniffing the chocolate for an hour before buying some just to throw it away seconds later.

At the end of the third week I was wandering around the house sniffing a scratch and sniff sticker I bought that smelled vaguely of chocolate. I walked into his room… I didn't know I just wanted to gloat that I hadn't given in. I strolled in nonchalantly hiding the sticker behind my back.

"Just kill me, just mother-fucking kill my ass. I'm telling you if you don't I fucking will!" He shouted lying on his bed before rolling off and practically choking me half to death. "I swear to god this is not worth three hundred bucks!" He spun around and began tossing open drawers and dumping the contents. Once he finally found what it was he was looking for he flopped on the bed and held the muzzle of the gun to his temple. "Fuck my life! You win, sorry about the mess." He contemplated for a moment before moving the gun to his mouth and making every intention to tighten his finger on the trigger.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I jumped on his bed and attempted to wrestle the pistol from his hand. I pried his fingers loose and tossed the gun across the room.

In our wrestle my face had ended up in his neck and my arms were on either side of his chest. His head lulled and he emitted a low groan. His neck smelled more richly of chocolate than the real thing. Was I imagining things? Or was he just rubbing chocolate on his skin just to fuck with me?

"Mello… you smell like cigarettes…" he lifted his head and looked at me in bewilderment.

"Uh the store I was at a while ago there was some guys smoking." he pulled my head up to his nose and sucked in a huge whiff before claiming that they were smoking Marlboros. "Well you know, you smell a lot like chocolate. You moron." Our faces were close. He was beautiful, his brown-red hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat of his desperate search for his death. His eyes stared at me as if I was a fresh box of smokes. His breath hit my face gently and I smelled Hershey. He still smelled fabulous…

He suddenly forced his lips onto mine. When we separated from our spontaneous hot addiction driven kiss his hands went for the zipper at my throat. My hands went to the zipper at his the front of his pants. His pants undone he grabbed me and kissed me again. His lips even tasted like chocolate…

I think my brain snapped from chocolate withdrawal. I took him into my mouth, and sucked in a desperate way. He knocked me off when he stood very straight. He laid me on my back and shed my vest. His fingers ran gently down my chest before ending up at my belt and pulling it apart. He was seeming to have some difficulty I wear my pants very tight. After his interesting struggle, my pants decorated his floor. He took the head of my dick into his mouth and sucked lightly before pulling off and blowing on it. After a few minutes I realized he was smoking me. Confused as I was, I didn't really care.

After I was hot and he was breathing raggedly, he pressed his pulsing cock into my ass. My brain was swirling with sugary brown mess. He nudged a very sensitive spot that made me shudder and sigh. He said the sexiest stuff to me. He came inside me and I practically shouted my release.

After I was spent I let him lay on top of me he sniffed my hair. "Sexiest cigarette I ever smoked." He said.

As my chocolate fantasy faded. He rolled off me and went to the shower. I walked away, snatching my clothes off the ground. We technically hadn't broken our bet. And we still had three hundred dollars on the line. I pretended like it hadn't happened.

Two days later, Matt came in and hugged me from behind. "Mello, you want some chocolate? I want a cigarette…" The fuck was he talking about? His hands began to undo the belt at my hips and I realized just exactly what he meant. I suddenly wanted some chocolate.

**I know that it sucked but it was in my mind. And I own this fic so I can do whatever the fuck I want! Mwaa HaHahahahaha! Loljk^w^**


End file.
